Nidhogg
|katakana = ニーズヘッグ |romaji = Nīzuheggu |species = Demon |status = Deceased |affiliation1 = Qliphoth |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = Jay Preston (English) |actor2 = Tadashi Miyazawa (Japanese) }}Nidhogg is a demonic parasitic lifeform that attaches itself to the Qliphoth tree in Red Grave City in order to feed on the life force the demonic tree is gathering. Appearance Nidhogg is a fully grown version of the smaller parasites littered throughout various roots of the Qliphoth within Red Grave City. Nidhogg's primary body is an orangish skinned humanoid form of a torso, two arms with long blade like tips for hands, and a head with no face, eyes or mouth, though despite this Nidhogg is still able to speak and see. Nidhogg's body is attached to a long, thick root emerging from the Qliphoth, with Nidhogg's main body living with a massive growth of roots and bark from the demon tree itself. Nidhogg has limited control over at least three larger roots with ridged scales and snake like heads that resemble flower pods, with rows of razor sharp teeth in their mouths. Personality Nidhogg is a formidable and aggressive parasitic demon. Like Goliath, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, yet whereas the former is an arrogant brute who overestimates his own powers, Nidhogg is a rather stupid being plagued by inferiority complex despite possessing devastating abilities. In fact, he is unable to speak properly in some occasions, let alone making proper responses to Griffon's verbal jabs throughout the fight much to the familiar's amusement. Story Nidhogg is found by V and Griffon within a large nest of roots formed from the Qliphoth in a small market section within Red Grave City. Nidhogg attempts to attack V and his familiars, who easily dodge the blow and proceed to mock Nidhogg over his limited intelligence. Though Griffon derided Nidhogg as not even a threat that could only survive inside the Qliphoth's roots and not even leave, V chose to attack the parasite, easily slaying the inept demon with little effort. File ;Nico's Enemy Report - Nidhogg :According to V, this thing was livin' symbiotically with the Qliphoth, a parasite among the vines. :With all that blood running through the Qliphoth, it figures that something would hitch a free ride. :Its humanoid core would be weak to attack if it weren't for all the tentacle-like arms it can swing around to defend itself. :On top of that, it can hide itself inside the Qliphoth to stay safe. If you want to kill it, you gotta find a way to drag it kickin' and screamin' into the open. :Oh, and by the way...this thing is as dumb as they come. Strategy Powers and Abilities Nidhogg's primary abilities are its limited control over the section of the Qliphoth it is currently nesting in, feeding off the harvested human blood to increase its own power much like Urizen, but instead of manifesting complete control over the tree as the Demon King does, Nidhogg can only control a few of the Qliphoth's roots at a time, usually three up to once, which he uses as his primary means of attack. If these roots are defeated in battle, Nidhogg becomes vulnerable to attack as he is forced out of his nest within the Qliphoth. Though possessing the typical durability and monstrous strength of an average demon, Nidhogg is nothing more than an unintelligent, brute of a parasite, and despite his size and strength, it is not considered much of a threat by Nico or Griffon. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN Nidhogg first appeared in ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. He is featured in one green unit card. Background/Etymology In Norse mythology, Níðhöggr ("Malice Striker", traditionally also spelled "Níðhǫggr" and anglicized as "Nidhogg") was a dragon or serpent said to gnaw at the root of the world tree, Yggdrasil. Although stories tell that Níðhöggr merely thrashes around trapped in its labyrinthine realm, it is believed that its appearance into the world outside heralds the coming of Ragnarok, as it feasts upon the flesh of the dead as the world comes closer to its doom. Trivia *In Mission 02, 04 and 12, Nero, V and Dante use Nidhogg Hatchlings to destroy weak sections of the Qliphoth. Mission 12 has an Extra Bonus tied to finishing the mission without picking up any hatchlings. *The Nidhogg is one of the bosses not present in the Bloody Palace. Gallery DMC5 Nidhogg intro.png Nidhogg !.jpeg Nidhogg_concept_DMC5.png|Nidhogg's concept art for DMC5 Concept Art 09 DMC5.png|Environmental concept art Nidhogg.jpg Tda032.png|''TEPPEN'' card Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists